


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Superboringfanfan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ADORABLE FLUFFY FOR MY BABIES, Cute nerds in love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Like i mean major fluffage, M/M, Now complete, Serious fluff, Sexual implications, They also get a cat, Tooth Rotting Fluff, kinda sad, maybe a bit angsty?, mostly happy though, oh god these tags are misleading, they deserve happiness, to heal my broken heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superboringfanfan/pseuds/Superboringfanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some cute, fluffy drabbles of the one of the most heart breaking OTP's.</p><p>"The sun shone through the half-drawn curtains disturbing the white haired ghouls much needed sleep..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all deserve this after Root A.

The sun shone through the half-drawn curtains disturbing the white haired ghouls much needed sleep.

Turning groggily Kaneki brought a hand to his face rubbing the drowsiness out from his tired eyes, the emptiness of the other side of the sheets brought him to wonder where his bedmate was, sitting up stiffly, he tried to get used to the feeling of waking from a full night's sleep, it was the first time he hadn't had _that_ nightmare, the memories of Hide bleeding out in front of him on Anteiku's burning floor was enough to make his breathe shallow. "Hide..." the half ghoul whispered, a small smile appearing on his face as he spoke his lovers name, it had been around half a year since he and Hide had reunited.

Dropping his feet to the ground, he stood on heavy legs and proceeded to find the person he had been rescued by. Entering the small apartments kitchen, the back of blonde hair greeted him, padding towards his boyfriend Kaneki could smell the bitter-sweet aroma of coffee, Kaneki could remember the first time Hide tried to make him the dark beverage, he sucked pretty bad at it, but now Kaneki was addicted to the way his boyfriend made it. _Boyfriend,_ feeling his heart swell at remembering the fact that the amazing Hideyoshi Nagachika was indeed his boyfriend made a genuine smile grace his features. Suddenly wrapping his arms around the other male's waist and nuzzling into the base of his hair startled the ex-CCG worker.

"Ah, Kaneki, hope you like coffee" giggling slightly then turning to face the slightly shorter boy, Hide fully embraced the ghoul, nuzzling into his fluffy snow-coloured hair, "morning... Hide," just hearing the person he deeply loved speak made his heart clench and gave him the desire to turn the tables and gobble him up, exhaling deeply Hide broke the hug and cupped Kaneki's jaw, running his thumbs over the cheeks of the ridiculously pretty face he lent forward and bumped the other's nose with his own.

"Boop" voicing this as he did so then pulling back and seeing the wide smile of Kaneki made his chest explode with happiness, he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest person in the world.

"How did I sleep last night?" Kaneki asked as he gazed into deep brown eyes of his beloved, "well you slept the whole night, so a lot better than you have been," this was somewhat of a tradition now, Kaneki asking how he'd slept the night before, since he never seemed to remember how he behaved, but hearing those words and knowing they were full of truth made an emotion he'd only been experiencing when he was with Hide bubble inside him, even though this was something he hadn't felt in what seemed like a life time, Kaneki knew this was feeling was complete and utter _happiness._

Taking the steaming beverage from Hide and following the faux blonde to the small recliner they owned, waiting for his love to sit, he almost immediately climbed onto Hide's lap, constructing their everyday position; Kaneki tucked his head under his boyfriend's chin and snuggled into the older boys frame, there they remained, both content and comfortable, sipping coffee in each other's embrace, they didn't need to say it, they both knew already.

_They were finally home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //RIPS OUT HEART AND THROWS IT OUT THE WINDOW// WHY DO YOU HURT ME SO?! ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ  
> More fluffy drabs soon!


	2. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki has a nightmare, but Hide knows how to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it still hurts...

The sound of ragged breathing and quiet sobs were all too familiar.

Sitting himself up to become level with his shaking boyfriend, Hide slowly circled an arm around Kaneki's waist and chest, pulling the shaking boy into a routine embrace; Hide whispered shushing sounds as he cooed his weeping lover, who in turn was gripping his navy t-shirt with white knuckles as his body wracked in continuous crying, his head buried into the side of the blondes neck.

As the sounds of crying died down, Hide didn't stop his consoling, slowing rocking his and Kaneki's body in a comforting motion, like a mother would to their child, trying to eradicate any trace of distress in the ghouls mind and body. Once the tears had completely stopped, Hide brought his hands to the sides of his boyfriends face and coaxed him out from under his chin, the moons light was enough to illuminate the dark room so that he could examine the white-haired boys face for any sort of discomfort, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks and being returned with a slight nuzzle was enough to ease his mind, however he continued to pepper light kisses across his face; one on his nose; under his eyes and cheeks; and finally on his lips. Seeing the small smile he got in return told him everything was well, though the smile faded as quickly as it appeared.

"You... You died, Hide" Kaneki looked down as he said those words, not being able to look his beloved straight in the eyes, as it reminded him of the cold, empty ones that were still fresh in his mind, he busied himself with tracing over Hide's hand; the pads of his fingers; the lines that decorated his palm and the smooth supple back. Feeling tears prick at his eyes again as he continue to tell Hide the events that took place in his slumber, "I-I tried to save you... But it was too late" Failing effortlessly at trying to choke down his sobs, unwanted tears fell from his eyes as if they had minds of their own. "You died, Hide..." His vision blurred as hot tears fell onto the warm hand that had enveloped his own "I failed... I failed you."  

"No, no you didn't" a stern but loving voice replied, feeling his head being lifted again, Kaneki was forced to make eye contact with his saviour, but instead of being emotionless and dead, they were warm and full of love and hope. "I'm still here, see" Taking hold of Kaneki's hand Hide guided it to his chest, the soft drumming of his heart resonated through Kaneki's palm and blood stream making his own chest warm with happiness. Wiping away his tears with his free hand, he reminded himself that he _did_ save Hide that night, and that Hide _was_ alive, and that they were both safe and happy.

Once again stationed under the covers of their bed, Kaneki opted to lay his head above Hide's beating, active heart, Letting himself be constantly reminded that the person he _loved_ , his _world_ , his _light_ wasn't leaving any time soon.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //GIVES YOU MY HEART COS I DON'T NEED THAT EVIL THING ANYMORE//  
> Chapter 2 of my Hidekane Fluffy drabs, hope this helps you temporarily tape your feels back together  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki finds comfort in both rain and Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hopefully going to start posting a chapter everyday, y'know till I run out of ideas or until I die (✿◉‿◉)

The pattering sound of rain against the window gave him a sense of comfort.

Flipping the page of his newest novel Kaneki looked over to the window, the dark clouds filling the sky, the ghoul always felt peaceful when the heavens opened in downpour. Marking his page, Kaneki pushed himself out of the recliner and walked across to the window, leaning his elbows on the sill, he undid the latch and swung open the glass frame, the small lip above the window stopped any water from entering the apartment, so Kaneki could easily enjoy the crisp wind and the strangely nice smell of the rain, closing his eyes he let his ears be filled with the thrumming of rainfall and the distant sound of traffic, a feeling of tranquillity spread throughout his body leaving him completely relaxed and calm.

This feeling was interrupted by the sound of the front door clicking shut and the clatter of keys being dropped on a table. Shutting the window again Kaneki spun round and exited the living room, being faced with a dripping wet Hide battling a soaking jumper, Kaneki had to put a hand to his lips to try and stifle the small cackles threatening to come out.

"Oi, don't laugh" Hide spoke out in a slightly irritated tone, a small blush on his cheeks, he couldn't help it, _Kaneki was just being too cute!_ "Sorry, Hide" extra hands helped free him from the trap that was an extremely wet hoodie, finally able to move properly, a sly smile spread upon the blonds face, Kaneki's back was facing Hide as he went to put the wet clothing in the laundry pile, however Hide used this to his advantage and crept up behind him, he then quickly pushed his hand up the back of the white haired boys t-shirt, the cold flesh came in contact with Kaneki's warm skin and a very girly shriek escaped his lips, making him drop the wet clothes and jump forward.

"What was that for!?" spinning round to face the culprit, Kaneki was only met with an overly smug Hide. "My hands were cold" he replied simply, Kaneki watched flustered as his boyfriend put on a fake pout, sighing and picking up the dropped clothing Kaneki continued his way to the laundry room, ignoring the half-arsed apologies of Hide and then returning back to the living room. "Go put some dry clothes on" the ghoul ordered before plopping himself back down on the recliner and continued on reading.

Returning to the living room doorway in fresh dry clothes, Hide watched the person he loved in happy content, he always found Kaneki breathtaking when he was indulged in a book; the way his brow furrowed when something particularly confusing or irritating was unfolding, or the way he always brought it slightly closer to his face when an intense moment was happening. Though at the moment, Kaneki was smiling, a sweet, beautiful smile, Hide realised he was reading one of the newest romance stories that had become popular with teenage girls, he silently laughed, Hide always teased Kaneki with the fact he liked sappy romance novels, but in reality he thought it was utterly adorable.

Padding over to the recliner, Hide sat on the arm of the cracked leather chair, leaning closer to his boyfriend he placed his forehead to the side of Kaneki's own and brought his hand to his cheek, rubbing the skin with his thumb. "I really am sorry, you know" it was a sincerest of apologies, he knew Kaneki was sensitive and never even thought that something that trivial could of upset him, to be completely honest with himself, he did feel rather guilty. Not getting a reply he replaced his thumb with his lips, Hide began to place small kisses across Kaneki's face, then trailing down to his neck and behind his ear, returning to his jaw and then reaching up to cup Kaneki's face he captured his lips.

"I know Hide" Kaneki voiced after the kiss broke, he then felt his idiotic boyfriend relax further into his body; faux blonde tucking itself under his chin and tracksuit clad legs swung over his own to dangle over the other side of the seat.

The drumming of rain and the flipping of paper were the only sound that filled the room, the pair finding comfort in each other's company.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //WHOOPS LOOKS LIKE I STEPPED IN SOME YAOI//  
> I don't really like the end of this one but hey at least my babes are together forever ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉ


	4. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide doesn't like reading, but there's something they both enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First if all I'm soooooo sorry at how late this is! I've been ill the last few days so i haven't been able to write, but I'm fine now so I'll be posting daily from now on! (hopefully) and as a treat i decided to add something special to this paragraph~~ also Kaneki is wearing Pyjama shorts ~heeheeheheheh

Hide loved the fact Kaneki was still a bookworm, but he himself never saw the enjoyment in it.

Circling his legs round the ghoul perched on the old carpet, Hide hugged the white-haired boy from behind and rested his head on the others shoulder, reading the same line over and over again trying to find out what was so captivating. He peeked at Kaneki's face and frowned, he hadn't moved since Hide had taken place behind him, keeping the same poker face he wore when they were in public, exhaling deeply Hide looked for some other type of entertainment that still allowed him to hug his lover, however finding nothing fitting, he focused his attention back on the person he was leaning on.

The caresses started lightly, just soft nuzzles in his hair and the base of his neck, and innocent strokes of fingers on his wrists, then Kaneki noticed the warm tickle of kisses flutter their way down neck and shoulder and the fact that the blonde's hands had left his arms and were flattened on his bare thighs giving soft massage-like squeezes, even though the actions were light they still made it hard for him to focus on his book, but he didn't hate it enough for him to tell Hide to stop, instead he felt himself leaning further into the warm chest of his boyfriend who in turn replied with small nibbles and licks replacing kisses and those hands creeping up the inside of his thighs, at this point Kaneki had given up on the book, tossing it next to him, and had fully rested his weight on Hide, letting very pleased sighs trickle out of his lips every now and then.

Continuing his loving actions on the half-ghoul, Hide enjoyed the sounds he was causing Kaneki to emit, feeling rather proud of himself in the fact his boyfriend was enjoying the attention, though it's not like it's the first time he's ever made Kaneki sound like this. Pulling off pale skin at the feel of the other moving, Hide was greeted with Kaneki spinning round and straddling his hips, the sight of still wet skin and already-healing hickey's enticed him, licking his lips and looking up he met the others eyes, and watched as they slid shut at the same time he felt the white-haired boys lips touch his own.

Running his fingers through his boyfriend's soft dyed hair, he heard an unwanted groan sound in his throat as the kiss was deepened by his partner, enjoying the feel of hands once again cupping his thighs he automatically pushed forward and opened his mouth so he could allow his lovers tongue to better explore his mouth. Breathing heavily through his nose his head started swimming from the mix of the lack of oxygen and the taste of Hide invading his senses, small gasps escaping both their lips whenever they accidently let an opening occur between them, neither of them knew what was happening around them nor did they care, their only focus was on each other; their touch; taste; smell; sounds, that's all that mattered at the moment.

Finally breaking apart, both panting in the afterglow of one another, Kaneki made the first move, leaning himself down and wrapping his arms around Hide's neck, a pair of arms trailing round his waist, both stayed in that position for a few minutes, soaking in each other's warmth and happiness.

Hide may not like reading, but he sure as hell enjoyed this.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //READ AND ENJOY MY SUCKY MAKEOUTS// don't worry this fic won't get any dirtier than this. I'll save that for a different fic Ohonhonhonhonhonhon~~


	5. Anteiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kaneki to go back to Anteiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinate too much...

Anteiku had been re-built since the fire, and it was finally time for Kaneki to return.

Facing Anteiku's new doors Kaneki took a deep breath to try and stop his bodies shaking; being overcome with nervousness set a deep sickly feeling in his stomach. He'd been away for months and it was time, Yoshimura-san had guaranteed him and Hide work and he was getting lonely at home, Hide had been telling him stories of the coffeehouse and how everyone was missing him. And he hadn't seen their faces since he's moved in with Hide after the 'battle', sucking in a breath and raising his head he pushed on the door.

Hearing the jingle of a bell behind him Hide turned round expecting to see a simple customer, but he was stopped in his tracks, he definitely didn't expect to see his boyfriend walking in. He noticed everyone else had stopped too, the atmosphere changing, then he realised Kaneki was wearing one of his long-sleeved shirts and couldn't help but feel a bit smug, that meant Kaneki would smell like him to the other ghoul's, and to them that's the same as writing "BELONGS TO HIDE" on his forehead. Hide then saw Kaneki's expression change ever so slightly, he could tell he was feeling distressed and trying his best not to turn round and leave, walking out from behind the counter and crossing the still awestruck employees, he wrapped his arms around his adorable white-haired partner, feeling Kaneki do the same and immediately relaxing. "Welcome back, Kaneki" he whispered into his soft snow-like hair.

This seemed to break the silence, and people started to shuffle behind the two lovebirds. Kaneki felt a pull at his shirt and turned to the source, becoming face to face with Hinami, she'd grown and was wearing a very cute floral dress and cardigan, pulling his hands from around Hide, he placed on top of the brown head of hair, "hello, Hinami-chan" smiling sweetly down towards the girl, noticing a few tears start to fill her brown eyes, she lunged herself into his chest. Stroking her hair, he looked back towards his love, seeing him smile at him with his normal radiance, moving his head he focused behind Hide, seeing everyone of his work friends; Yoshimura-san; Nishiki; Koma; Irimi; and Touka.

"So it's true then, you and Hide I mean" Nishiki stepped forward, gesturing towards the black shirt Kaneki was wearing, the half ghoul looked down at his apparel, ignoring the fact he was still being squeezed to death, he chuckled slightly, "Nishiki-senpai, it's mean you didn't believe me" Kaneki heard Hide reply with his signature fake pout, smiling at the joy he was feeling Kaneki continued to watch the two bicker and the slight laughs the other employees voiced, as he did so Touka walked up to him an uncontrollable smile on her face, she reached forward and took one of Kaneki's hands, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "welcome back."    

Kaneki stayed with the group, chatting with them as they worked throughout the day, the smile never leaving.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //THE STORIES JUST GETTING STARTED// Tbh I don't even think anyone reads this but I've been thinking about writing an AyaKane fic (if ur a scrub thats Ayato x Kaneki) what would be your thoughts on that? would you read it or nah, they're kinda like my second Tg otp so... (〜￣▽￣)〜


	6. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing was a hobby they only did together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooooorrrrrryyyyyy!! I actually have no excuse as to why this took a week, I'm just that bloody lazy. Idk if this would be considered triggering buuuut it has a slight sad scene in it (not much), and an overly in-love Hide, also i feel like i wrote this one slightly differently, so there might be a different feel to it, not my fault, my hands do it themselves.

Dancing wasn't his forte, but with Hide it was an exception.

Wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, Hide watched the delicate hands of his lover add the special little 'sugar' cubes to his coffee and then mix the liquid with a metal spoon.

As Kaneki finished up making his beverage Hide started humming a random tune; the vibrations of his voice travelling down his shoulder, feeling his body be rhythmically rocked along with the made up song, then a hand encasing his own rested on the worktop and pulling him round, spinning him to face his boyfriend; his body being positioned into a waltz position, enjoying the feeling of Hide's other hand resting on the small of his back and having his head securely tucked in the crook of the blonds' neck, the rocking continued along with the soft humming, Kaneki closed his eyes and soaked in the safe warmness of Hide, inhaling his boyfriends' everyday scent of citrus.

Slowly spinning the person he loved, he could feel the relaxed heartbeat of Kaneki as their bodies were pressed together, stopping his tune, he continued to dance them round the kitchen, pressing his cheek to the others hair and feeling the slow breathing of the ghoul on his neck sent his heart aflutter and a warm feeling pool in his stomach, making a lazy smile appear upon his face. Getting lost in the feeling of Kaneki his body was put into autopilot and Hide's thoughts began to change.

Still graciously spinning, Hide began to wonder what he would do without Kaneki, what would have happened to him if he died that night during the raid of the 20th ward, or what he would do if Kaneki was the one to die instead. Swallowing thickly, various scenarios flitted through his head of how and what, though one image kept reappearing: Kaneki covered in blood and not breathing.

Noticing the small changed in Hide's body, Kaneki simply removed his extended hand from Hide's and placed it round his neck, the other joining shortly after, resuming Hide's humming from earlier in his own voice, and let the blond sob into his neck. Guiding them both to kneel on the floor, he reassuringly stroked his fingers through Hide's thick hair and tried to console him with the hummed tune, he allowed himself to be squeezed into a desperate embrace and tried to show Hide he was _here_ and _alive_.

Managing to regulate his breathing once again, he didn't remove his face from the white-haired male's neck, trying to burn the feel of Kaneki's body into his memory; the way his skin was smooth like silk, and the slightly toned muscle of his back under his hands, and the warmness of his chest on his own, and the mix of their detergent; coffee; and Kaneki's own vanillary smell which he was breathing in at the moment. All of these telling him that this was real, and that they were really here at this very moment in time, Hide felt tears begin to sting at his eyes again, but they didn't fall, they were just a sign of the way Kaneki made him feel.

Hide internally laughed at how pathetic he was being right now, but even though it felt like they were the protagonists of a sappy romance, he couldn't deny the fact that Kaneki turned him into a pile of love-stricken mush.  

Happy that Hide's weeping had stopped, he kept his arms slung round his lovers neck even as he felt himself being lifted back to his feet, also noticing that Hide was still snuggling into his neck, Kaneki joined him, once-again pressing his forehead to the junction between Hide's shoulder and throat. Feeling his partner continue to lead their half-arsed dance; however no melody was given this time, the two just swaying to the feeling of being with each other.

Hide enjoyed dancing, although only with Kaneki.

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //THROWS THIS AT YOU THEN RUNS// Once again I'm pretty sure no one reads these, but I am planning on doing an Ayakane fluff oneshot/drabble thing, hopefully I'll start that soon, and I'm getting braces tomorrow (at an unfortunate age) so I'll probably be moping over the pain for a few days which will encourage me to write more. Also in other news i finished HxH (2011) and I have nothing to do with my life anymore! So once again it should mean more writing Ayyyyyyyy!


	7. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki's been feeding a stray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah I'm slowly getting back into a schedule!

Kaneki always fed the stray when it managed to hop onto their windowsill.

Hearing the familiar tapping of paws on glass, Kaneki put down the newspaper he was reading and stood from the dining room chair, walking across the kitchen, the edge of the worktop pressed into his stomach as he leant over to open the window to allow his furry friend to hop down into the apartment.

"Good morning, it's nice to see you again" greeting the stark-white feline with a scratch between the ears, she replied with a small meow and a long stretch of her spine, Kaneki turned to his right and opened the cupboard, crouching to reach the back of the store easier, he felt a sudden plop on his back and noticed the silver-eyed ragamuffin peering into the cupboard alongside him, paws stationed on his shoulder, grabbing the desired cat food and standing up slightly back-bent so the consumer stayed balanced, he next journeyed to the other side of the kitchen in order to obtain the small plastic pet bowl he kept with their various tableware, placing the pink dish on the floor and ripping open the food pouch, he saw the cat lick her lips while he poured the food into the bowl, chuckling as she jumped from his shoulder and began to dig in.

Returning to his seat, he glanced at the newspaper resting on the table surface, then peered at the clock on the wall, 4:18; _Hide would be back soon_ , he told himself. Still staring at the clock, trapped in a daydream, he was brought back to reality by a pressure against his leg, looking down to see the cat rubbing against him; he smiled sweetly down to the animal. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked scratching her head again, gaining a purr in return, feeling her jump as the click of the door sounded, she pounced into his lap and watched as Hide entered the dining room, shrugging off the coat he was wearing.

"Yo, Kaneki" he voiced as he placed his coat on the nearby chair, "hello Hide" he heard Kaneki reply. Turning round to face him he was met with two pairs of grey eyes, a puzzled look plastered his face. "Uhh, Kaneki, what's with the cat?" he urged, caught in a staring contest with the snowy animal, who gave off a rather protective-of-Kaneki aura. "She's just a stray I've been feeding," finally tearing his eyes from the moggie, he locked eyes with his boyfriend instead, somehow seeing incredible similarities between him and the feline.

"I hope you don't mind" Kaneki uttered, seeing the unsure expression on Hide's face, a few moments after he spoke the blond's face changed to one sort of apologetic, "no, no! I didn't mean it like that, its fine really!" he stuttered out a sheepish blush coating his cheeks, Kaneki let out a throaty chuckle, stroking the cat still sat on his thighs, seeing Hide walk towards him and extend an unsure hand towards her, she gave him a sniff and pressed her head into his palm, nuzzling his hand as he knelt down to become eyelevel with her, Kaneki watched in contentment, as Hide pressed his cheek to his knees currently housing the feline as well and continued to pet the cat, who gave him small licks and a series of purrs which vibrated into Kaneki's legs.

"Does she have a name?" Hide asked, admiring the silky fur which reminded him of Kaneki's own hair, peering up at his lovers face; eyebrows knitted together, and saw him shake his head. After thinking for a while, still playing with the cat's ears, she was as white as snow.

"Aha! What about Yuki!" He shot up grinning at Kaneki who just laughed softly. "A bit unoriginal isn't it?" he teased, a playful smile mocking Hide, who just pouted. "I'm joking Hide, Yuki is a good name for her" Kaneki picked up the cat and gave it a peck on her nose, his smile could of killed Hide then and there, he blushed at how cute Kaneki was being, sat there cooing over Yuki who was mewing happily.

Kaneki and Hide took turns feeding their cat, which would now sit on the windowsill and watch the world pass.

 

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //CATS ARE GR8// Although i'm a dog person, Kaneki seems more like a cat person so... yayy! cat joining the Hidekane family!!


	8. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kaneki to eat again

(SLIGHT GORE WARNING)

 

The empty pain had been growing in his stomach for about a week now, the feeling of starvation slowly driving him insane.

Clutching at his sides as the sting of what felt like his stomach eating itself reappeared for the umpteenth time today, his knees cringing closer to his chest every time the twinge struck. He was huddled under their duvet, biting his kneecaps to try and drown out the gnawing in his abdomen as his mind became riddled with images of human and ghoul corpses, the taste of flesh forcing its way back into his memories. A quiet whining sound reached the ghouls ears, it sounded like a puppy asking for milk, and soon after Kaneki realised they were coming from him.

 Hide didn't expect to find Kaneki writhing in their bed, but he knew the reason why. Swallowing forcefully, Hide pushed himself forward into their bedroom and made his way towards Kaneki, sitting on the mattress besides him Hide placed a hand on the white-haired boy's cheek, stirring him and causing his eyes to open slightly, one kakugan and one normal, the blond sighed and stood making his way through the doorways connecting the rooms of the apartment, reaching the fridge he grasped the metal handle and tried to pull it open, but his body wouldn't move, he always got so nervous when it was time for Kaneki to eat, especially with what happened the first time when Kaneki nearly attacked him, luckily he stopped before his teeth could come in contact with his flesh, but... even though Hide knew Kaneki wouldn't hurt him, that memory impacted his heart in some way, it pained him to know Kaneki isn't human and most likely never will be.

Pushing those thoughts aside he took a deep breath and opened the fridge, feeling his throat dry as he opened one of the draws and reached round the back of it, feeling his stomach churn as his fingers brushed against the paper bag. Closing his eyes and holding his breath he grasped the package.

Hearing light footsteps come closer then fade away, Kaneki peeked through his eyelashes towards to door, his attention being brought towards the familiar packaging of which they used in Anteiku to wrap slabs of human meat, sitting up as the scent caught his nose, he felt his blood begin to pound in his head as the welcomed excitement of finally getting to eat filled his body, his mouth began to salivate and he more or less leapt off the bed towards the meal, remembering to slam the door shut, he ripped through the wrapping and let his hands grip onto the cold meat, blood and juices dripping through his fingers as he bit into the juicy chunk, red liquid dripping down his chin as he manically devoured the flesh, the irresistible tang coating his tongue and sending him into a bliss, sinew and fat tearing with every rip of his teeth until he swallowed the last bite. Coming down from his high, he first noticed his hands; they were covered in the remnants of what had just occurred. He next faced himself in the mirror that hung on the wall, eyes widening at the state of him; red stickiness coated his lips and chin; his hair was wild; and eyes the same. He hated himself like this, he quickly hurried and wiped away whatever of the evidence he could with a discarded shirt, and tried to calm his erratic breathing, once settled he decided it would be best to stay away from Hide for a bit longer, he knew how uncomfortable it was for him, especially since he was the one that always fed him.         

Hide had managed to calm his gag reflex as he lent over the sink, taking deep breathes and gripping the worktop edge with white shaky knuckles, he would never admit how much he hated doing this, it made him want to vomit knowing that it was _human flesh,_ but he would never tell Kaneki, never in all his life, Hide knew if he didn't feed him Kaneki would starve himself until his ghoul side took over or until he died. And in no way would he let that happen, not again. Hide slid down the under-sink cabinet, celebrating the fact that he got through another round of this, now he would have a month of normalcy, or as much normalcy he could get living and working with ghouls. Although it seemed crazy, Hide wouldn't trade this life, he was finally with his precious Kaneki.

Hide would never feel the crazy hunger ghouls got, but he was one of few humans that knew what it felt like to be loved by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is dark.... uhhhh sorry?


	9. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide's friend comes round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIVE

Kaneki always found it awkward when one of Hide's friends came to visit.

Kaneki could hear the murmurs of his boyfriend and guest in the kitchen; He had his back pressed against the closed bedroom door as he listened to what they were talking about. Kaneki didn't always like when guests visited, he felt like he couldn't show himself since he wasn't exactly 'normal', months of self torture made sure of that, the white-haired boy sighed and brought his knees to his chest, he didn't like to call it eavesdropping but that's what he did whenever a stranger entered the apartment. Even though he never saw their faces he learnt their names and voices from listening, but today he didn't recognise the voice at all, they were definitely male and probably older than he and Hide, but only by a year or two, but he had no idea who it could be.

Closing his eyes and resting his head back against the door, he zoned out, mind swimming with random thoughts, but he was reawakened by the feel of fur against is skin, looking at the cat nuzzling at his arm, he lifted his hand and scratched Yuki between the ears, her white fur soft and silky. Exhaling deeply he stood up as curiosity over took him, with his hand resting on the door handle he stared at the painted wood, trying to get his hand to move, finally counting to three in his head and pushed down the handle and cautiously slipped through the gap.

Peeking round the door frame which served as the entryway to the dining room, he saw Hide and the friend sat at the table, they were drinking coffee most likely and were halfway through talking about something, unfortunately the mystery man was facing away from him so he couldn't see his face, the only new piece of information Kaneki could get was that he was brunet, Kaneki decided to give up on his investigation and would ask Hide later, turning on his heel the ghoul didn't take more than two steps before hearing his name being called.

"Ah, Kaneki, come say hello" after hearing Hide's voice there wasn't a way he couldn't escape now, spinning back round he could now see the guests face since he had turned his body to where Hide had addressed him from; he had a look of subtle pity in his eyes. Words dry in his throat Kaneki opted a simple wave instead, angst gluing him rigid and in place, he tried to keep his gaze on Hide but it wavered over to Hide's friend.

"Uh... Kaneki this is Takizawa Seidou" Hide gestured toward the newly introduced Takizawa, who in turn stood up and bowed slightly at Kaneki, who returned the bow; his name seemed awfully familiar.

"N-nice to meet you Takizawa-san" the ghoul managed to force out, Kaneki remembered where he had heard the name, Hide had talked about him a couple times: they became friends during the time Hide was in the CCG, he tried to gain information about 'Eyepatch' from him but the meetings and chats caused them to bond. Straightening his back again, he followed Seidou's movements as he sat back down again, it was sort of uncomfortable for Kaneki knowing that this man knew what he was and what he had done.

"Don't worry, Seidou-kun doesn't work at the CCG anymore" it was as if Hide had read Kaneki's mind, the simple answer fixing all the questions in his head. The white-haired boy watched the two continue their chat as if the previous awkward atmosphere never existed, now replaced with a much calmer one.

After excusing himself, Kaneki retreated back to the bedroom, feeling a sense of relief now his curiosity had been satisfied. Falling onto the bed he closed his eyes and felt a familiar weight on his chest, he peeked at the intrusion to become face to face with the steel irises of their cat, he pushed his head forward and gave a quick peck to her nose which caused her to jump backwards off him, sighing and letting his head fall back onto the mattress he revelled in the rare feeling of being completely tranquil.

After the strange introduction of him and Takizawa, Kaneki no longer felt uneasy when guests were over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone lived, fight me (ง •̀_•́)ง
> 
> Whoops this sucks, too long to explain why this is so delayed, I've just been REALLY busy.


	10. Dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it time for Kaneki to change his hair colour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I've actually posted!

Kaneki took his stark-white hair as a curse.

He was re-reading his favourite novel when he heard the door click, signalling that Hide had returned from his monthly hair dye shop, Kaneki dreaded Hide's hair dye, his more-sensitive nose stung at the slightest whiff of the bleach. Catching said blond walk into the living room from the corner of his eye, plastic bag still in hand, he braced himself for the awaited impact of Hide throwing himself onto the sofa cushion besides him. However, when the impact never came he looked up instead, his boyfriend towering above him, unreadable look on his face.

The seated half-ghoul waited patiently, watching Hide as he dug his hand into the bag, and pulled out a recognisable box, Kaneki questionably took the dye box from his partners out stretched hand and quirked his eyebrow at him, Hide's stern look gave Kaneki a strange urge to flip the box, the definitely-not-blonde model made him freeze. Hide placed his hand above Kaneki's, the ghoul looking up at him, the taller boy smiled down at him, a sweet comforting smile.

"While I was in the shop the thought just passed my mind, I guess" Hide said in a quiet voice, moving to take his seat next to the person he loved, he looked at Kaneki who was once again staring at the dye box, the model on the front showing off the rich black colour it held, his grey eyes filled with confusion and what looked like sorrow. "I'm sorry, maybe it wasn't a good idea after all" Hide's voice thick with remorse, he sighed and closed his eyes, he had managed to screw up again, he thought this would make Kaneki feel better since he knew how much he hated his white hair, he thought making him look like his old self would help him feel like it as well. But obviously he had just made it worse.

"No, It's alright, I like the idea" those words took Hide off guard, he turned his head, Kaneki's radiant smile confirming those words, he was dumbfounded, Kaneki laughed slightly and brushed his lips against Hide's, snapping him out of his shock.

 "You really want to?" Hide asked again, the two had moved into a more comfortable position on the sofa: Hide was on his back, stretched out to fill the seat's whole length and Kaneki was led on top of him, head resting under his chin, legs entangled with each others. Kaneki hummed, too immersed in the show lighting up the TV screen, Hide took it as a yes and then started to nuzzle into his boyfriend's hair, bringing his hand up to fiddle with the strands, he was going to miss this colour, he had to admit it was beautiful, it was soft and clean but he also missed his innocent black-haired Kaneki, yet not enough to say goodbye to his white-haired one. However, he couldn't stop Kaneki from doing what he wants, and either way he would love him no matter what.

\---------------------------------

"I don't think I can do it" Kaneki told him, it took a while for Hide to register what he was talking about, considering it was only 10 in the morning. "Okay, that's fine" Hide replied simply, smiling at the shocked Kaneki. "But I thought yo-" Hide placed a finger on Kaneki's lips, silencing him. "If you don't think you can, I won't force you" he told him sternly, replacing his finger tip with a kiss. After they parted Kaneki continued making their coffees, smiling, he sometimes forgot how assertive and gentle his normally-playful boyfriend could be.

Even though Kaneki saw it as a curse, both he and Hide weren't ready to get rid of his white hair yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not ready to get rid of Kaneki's white hair either ;_;
> 
> If you're someone who actually reads this I could do with your help, since I've been having mock exams for the past two weeks I've developed some what of a writers block, I have around 3-4 half written chapters of various fics, so I've been thinking about asking someone to help me figure out ideas for /This fic only/ so if you have a one word prompt (kinda my thing for this story) or have something you want me to write about PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment them or message me on tumblr (it's in my profile bio thing) since I'm very stuck atm.


	11. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki isn't himself but Hide fixes that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the BEAUTIFUL, AMAZING, WONDERFUL Shingeki_No_Otaku for this fantastic prompt: 
> 
> Kaneki has a Rize moment and starts cracking his finger and Hide freaks out and gets him lots of coffee and hugs
> 
> There's no coffee, but I hope you like it and are satisfied :)

Hide had noticed something was off; the atmosphere around him was darker and strangely heavy.

The blond looked down at his boyfriend; face painted with concern, the ghoul hadn't spoken to him all morning or even looked at him, anytime Hide would try to strike a conversation he would be blessed with the silent treatment. He had no idea what could be wrong, he hadn't done anything recently that would piss him off, had he? No not that he could recall, the strange air around Kaneki gave off an uneasy feeling. Hide watched deeply, examining the way the male next to him moved, he was stiff, the only loose movement was his wrist as he stirred his coffee for what was around 5 minutes, he couldn't see his face so he couldn't pin point any form of pain or worry the white-haired boy might be feeling. Hide sighed and turned away, trudging towards the kitchen doorframe, deciding the storm would blow over sooner or later, but that's when he heard it, that _sickening_ noise.

Looking like a deer caught in headlights, Hide slowly turned again, stomach turning at what he had just confirmed, he watched as Kaneki moved his thumb to rest against the base of his middle finger before pressing down and making that dreadful crunching sound. The taller boy stood there and stared, cold sweat coating the back of his neck, he was appalled at himself that he was scared, the terror freezing his bones, he knew what this meant, Kaneki had explained it to him a long time ago, and at this very moment in time Hide knew his 'ghoul' side was taking over.

"I'm okay, Hide" the voice was cold and flat, but broken and scared at the same time, it sent shivers down the blond's spine. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself forward, shaky legs taking him closer to the person he loved, and when he reached him he swallowed his fear and wrapped his arms around the waist in front of him, feeling the body flinch, but he didn't let go, Hide wanted to show him that he was safe here, so he buried his face into Kaneki's neck.

"I love you... Ken" whispering his first name with as much tenderness as possible, Hide heard said ghoul gasp lightly, it was no surprise, Hide very rarely called him Ken, he thought the name was too precious to be spoken, he wanted to preserve the way it felt on his tongue when he spoke it for as long as possible, but in these circumstances he would say it as many times as needed to get his Kaneki, His _Ken_ , back.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Hide chanted these words against the skin of Kaneki's neck, the body in his arms slowly relaxing each time he said it, and after the while he turned in Hide's arms to nuzzle his face into his chest, knuckles white while desperately clinging onto the shirt. Hide continued the mantra, embracing Kaneki tightly like he would disappear; the words making tears swell in his eyes as he poured his entire heart and soul into them, trying to get them through to the boy in his arms, so he would never forget that he _loved him._

"I love you too" Hide's words where replaced by a warm, familiar voice, which made his chest fill with happiness. Cupping Kaneki's cheeks in his hands he admired that familiar smile, light but filled with so many emotions, something Hide felt like he needed to protect, he scattered his lovers face with kisses before resting on his lips, filling the kiss with as many feelings as possible, hoping that Kaneki could feel them too. Breaking away they rested their foreheads together and both whispered as sweetly as possible:

" _I love you Ken Kaneki_ "   

" _And I love you Hideyoshi Nagachika_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... This feels like the ending... Should it be the ending?... I don't know.
> 
> (decided to make this the end, I ran out of ideas and moved on from the TG fandom, sorry ya'll. 10th Dec 15)


End file.
